


Surrendering

by MISSYriver



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Season/Series 02, Songfic, Timeless Fanfic Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISSYriver/pseuds/MISSYriver
Summary: Wyatt’s gone.He left the bunker, the team.He left her.Lucy’d shoved him away for so long he had no choice but to leave. It was her own fault.





	Surrendering

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Surrender by Natalie Taylor
> 
> My first submission for JULAUGUST prompt challenge but not my last.
> 
> Also, #5 is in here.

******

Wyatt’s gone.

He left the bunker, the team.

He left her.

Lucy’d shoved him away for so long he had no choice but to leave. It was her own fault.

The mission was over, Rittenhouse gone. Rufus back. The Mothership in Homeland’s hands and Emma locked away. Even Jessica somewhere in the 60’s. He had nothing holding him back. Nothing to keep him here. They should have been celebrating.

He once told her he loved her, she’d been unable to respond. Her throat locked up, her heart burst in her chest. She wanted to scream out the injustice of it all. She wanted to yell at him for making her fall in love with him,  making her feel alive, cherished, loved and then leaving her out in the cold.

Wyatt broke her heart and waited for his world to shatter; Rufus was gone, their friendship holding on by a thread, Jessica a Rittenhouse sleeper. Wyatt, broken, hurting and he telling her the one thing she longed to hear for so long, he loved her. She hadn’t been ready to think about his love for her before everything changed, a future version of themselves burst into existence.

Seeing the other version of them work together, talk together, take charge as a team. It should have made her happy. They found a way to heal. They grew back together. Instead, it managed to make her bitter, angry at what she’d lost. What was taken from her? Her bitterness soaked into his resolve, she forced his hand.

The night before she watched in silence as everyone said goodbye to the future and celebrated the present. Lucy left the bunker her bottle of vodka in her hands. She didn't know how to stop fighting and she had no idea what to fight for.

More than half-way through the bottle Wyatt found her. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t touch me, please don’t.” Lucy's voice quivered. “Every time I think I’ve found something that makes me happy, it gets taken away from me. I’m supposed to be happy right now but I can’t even look at you.”

Wyatt’s head bowed, his hand fell away, he took a deep breath. “I can never take back what I’ve done to us. I can never apologize enough. Lucy, I never wanted to hurt.”

“You hurt me by standing there.” She screamed in his face.

Her heart cried out for her to stop to take it back. It’s a lie. Everything was too bright, too loud. The pain he was causing her was from not holding her. She wanted to reach for him, pull him in, take away every hurtful word between them.

“I’d wait a thousand years for you to forgive me. But I refuse to cause you any more pain. If having me here is too much then I will go. I’ll be gone by the morning.”

Lucy watched him walk away from her. She shivered in the sudden coldness of his absence. The alcohol making her head swim, her vision blurred from tears.

By the next morning, her head pounded and her stomach rolled. She rushed thru the bunker barely making it to the bathroom in time. By the time she rinsed her mouth out and hobbled her way to the kitchen for coffee, Wyatt was gone.

She saw it on Rufus’ face, the sadness in Jiya’s smile.

For the second time that morning Lucy ran thru the bunker. She pushed into Wyatt’s room praying she was wrong. His bed was made, his stuff gone. Lucy collapsed onto his pillow unable to contain the pain ripping her apart.

“He flew out at first light,” Rufus explained.

“Rufus, what have I done?” Lucy sobbed.

“What you had to do to survive. Nobody blames you, not even Wyatt.”

“No! No, I can’t survive without him.”

Rufus sat beside her on the bed, placed a hand on her shoulder. “You can do anything, Lucy.”

“Where’s my phone? I have to call him.”

“Luce, he’s gone. Already on his way to some unknown location. On to the next mission.”

“No, I have to try.”

Lucy shoved past him, her shoulder slammed into the door frame. Her feet slide on the ground. In her own room, she dumps her purse onto the floor.

“Lucy?” Flynn ask.

“I need my phone. I can’t find it.” She frantically tossed papers, books, and maps onto the ground.

“Here, it was in the kitchen. I figured you’d need this.” Flynn held out her phone.

She ripped it from his hand, clutched it to her chest. She dialed the number, it rang once and went to voicemail.

“You left, you really left. I can’t believe you left me again. Dammit Wyatt, why did you leave? I need you here with me, you can’t leave. You get back here right now Soldier. This mission isn’t over.” Lucy shouted into the receiver.

The line beeped, Lucy pushed the end button. She paced the room, shit she didn’t say she was sorry. She dialed the number again.

“I’m so sorry I yelled. I have been fighting this, I’ve been fighting you. Fighting the way I feel when I’m with you. I need you to stay. But I let you drift away. Wyatt where are you?”

The line beeped, messaged ended.

“Shit,” Lucy dialed again. “Whenever your ready, Wyatt. I surrender.  I love you and I just want you back. No more fighting unless its side by side.”

Beep.

Lucy dropped to her knees and cried.

The rest of the day was a blur of an emotional and alcohol-induced hangover. Lucy crawled back to his bed pulled the covers over her head. She shut out the noises around her and sank into oblivion with his scent all around her.

Lucy woke up to her name echoing in her head. For a moment she thought she heard Wyatt voice.

“Lucy!” Wyatt's voice bellowed.

Lucy threw the covers off jumped to her feet. Blood rushed to her head making her dizzy. It didn't matter she kept moving.

Wyatt stood in the main room hands on his head. His clothes rumpled, he hadn't shaved in days. His hair stuck out in every direction a victim of Wyatt's fingers. He turned to her eyes wide with panic.

“I thought you left.” Her voice is scratchy after a day of crying and vomiting.

“Those those things you said yesterday...Did you mean them?” His voice is soft barely above a whisper.

Lucy takes a step toward him. Her body is shaking. Her heart fluttered in her chest, a bird trapped in a cage ready to be set free. Ready to go home.

“Whenever your ready, I'm ready.” He stepped around the couch. Lucy swallowed down her fear. She opened her heart to love, opened her soul to Wyatt and saw the man she thought she lost in 1941.

“Do you mean it, Lucy?” His voice trembled.

“I mean it, Wyatt.” Joy spread through her body until a laugh filled the room. “I love you.”

He closed his eye titled his head back, inhaled a deep breath. Exhaustion fell from his shoulders. He opened his eyes and an ocean of blue pulled her in.

“Say it again?” Wyatt asked.

“I love you, Wyatt Logan. I want to spend my life beside you.”

He stood in front of her, inches apart his hand lifted to her cheek. He hesitated, doubt filled his eyes. Lucy took his hand in hers pressed it against her cheek and warmth spread through her.

Wyatt's lips twitched up into a soft smile a tear slid down his cheek. Lucy reached out and brushed it aside.

“Lucy, I never thought I’d get another chance to touch you. Another chance to tell you, I love you. How so..”

Lucy put a finger over his mouth, cutting off his words.

“Tell me later, kiss me now.”

Wyatt took half a second to process her words before he pulled her into his arms. His fingers brushed through her hair, he cupped the back of her neck. He lips soft, gentle against hers. Lucy sighed, savored the taste, the feel of him. She sank into his embrace letting go of the last of her fears.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Taking prompts, send me an ask or a message.


End file.
